My Love Santaclaus
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah memerhatikan Yugi,karena pemuda polos ini hanya duduk diam diruang rawat. tapi sebuah pesawat kertas mempertemukannya dengan pujaan hati.A/U: special for chirstmas,pairing puzzleshiiping. RnR please


**Hallo minna san. Saya author baru di fandom Yu Gi Oh ! Sebelumnya saya terinspirasi dari senpai Messiah untuk menjenguk fandom ini,dan untuk tema ceritanya terinspirasi dari lagu "Paper Plane" punya Rin berhubung mau mendekati natal juga. Yap,semoga fanfic ini dapat memuaskan anda sekalian,readers dan author *nunduk2***

**Story :: My Love Santaclaus**

**Character(s) :: Yugi Mutou and Yami Yugi**

**Warning :: Banyak kesalahan typo beredar , ceritanya gaje dll**

**Rate :: T (untuk sementara jiwa bejatnya belum keluar,jadi T dulu oke)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Love Santaclaus**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Kazuki Takahashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kota Domino, kota dimana aktivitas setiap manusia sama dengan aktivitas manusia dikota lainnya. Suara kemacetan kota , suara bising lainnya , semuanya sama. Ya,sama dan tidak ada yang berbedah sama sekali. Disalah satu rumah sakit kota Domino , terbaringlah seorang anak berparas malaikat yang sangat manis. Anak itu memiliki perbedaan pemikiran dengan anak lainnya. Dirinya yang begitu polos dan tidak mengerti arti dunia yang sesungguhnya harus terbaring lemah dirumah sakit selama 5 tahun lebih dikarenakan kelainan pada syaraf tubuhnya sehingga Ia tidak bisa hidup bebas seperti anak lainnya.

Terkadang dirinya menatap piluh keluar jendela dari kamar rumah sakitnya. Ia menatap langit biru kosong , disana sering terbang beberapa kawanan burung merpati. Terbang dengan bebas dan bisa kesana-kemari, selalu bersama dan tidak pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain. Ia jadi teringat dongeng kakeknya saat Ia berumur 5 tahun dulu. _Burung merpati merupakan symbol ketulusan hati manusia , Mereka akan mati kalau ditinggal sahabatnya ._

Panggil saja Ia,Mutou Yugi. Kulit anak ini sedikit pucat dikarenakan kekurangan sel darah merah. Rambut anak itu memiliki tiga warna yang perpaduannya sangat unik dan kontras. Sekarang umurnya 17 tahun. Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu tubuhnya mulai mendapat petanda mengenai penyakit syaraf yang dideritanya sekarang. Oleh karena itu, Ia tidak diperbolehkan kerumah sakit selama 5 tahun sampai sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti arti dunia yang sesungguhnya , hanya bisa melihat dari gambar majalah dan lainnya.

Keluarganya pun sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk. Yugi tidak begitu mengetahui bagaimana paras kedua orang tuanya,karena sejak kecil ia dirawat oleh kakeknya tersayang. Yugi sangat menyayangi kakeknya itu dengan tulus,setiap hari kakeknya selalu membacakan dongeng indah untuknya,menemaninya kemana saja yang dia inginkan,semuanya terasa bahagia. Sejak kakeknya itu diantar sang Gabriel ke surga, Yugi merasa sangat kesepian, sampai akhirnya penyakit ini menyerangnya. Sampai sekarang pun, Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Mereka tidak pernah datang menjenguk,hanya datang keresepsi untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit Yugi.

Semuanya terasa sangat hampa.

Sampai suatu kejadian yang tidak terduga terjadi pada anak reinkarnasi malaikat itu. Ia yang setiap hari hanya bisa membaca majalah dan tidur pun tidak menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Hal yang mempertemukannya dengan putaran roda waktu.

.

.

Disaat itu Yugi sedang asyik membaca majalah yang baru dipesannya pada perawat cantik bernama Mana. Perawat itu dengan setia menemani sang pasien dan memberikan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Satu hal yang dapat menghilangkan rasa bosan Yugi adalah, membaca majalah. Setiap hari ia selalu melakukan hal itu untuk melepaskan diri dari jerat kebosanan.

Dan dalam keadaan itu,Yugi selalu membuka lebar kedua buah daun jendela untuk merasakan udara segar dari luar. Yugi menatap lekat keluar, udara semakin dingin. Sepertinya musim salju akan datang. Saat itu juga raut wajah Yugi kembali ceria, Ia lama sekali menunggu saat-saat ini. Musim salju adalah musim kesukaannya, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Hanya saja Ia belum pernah membuat boneka salju dari salju-salju putih itu. Ia hanya dapat melihatnya dari buku, hanya dari buku. Yugi bertekat kuat, kalau Ia kelak sembuh, dengan tangan kecilnya Ia ingin membuat boneka salju yang indah.

_Syuung …_

Pandangan Yugi yang sedari tadi terkonsentrasi pada bacaan dimajalah baru miliknya,tiba-tiba dikejutkan sebuah benda yang mendarat halus di pangkuannya. Yugi menatap lekat benda apa itu.

"Pesawat kertas ? Darimana datangnya ?" guman Yugi lalu memungut pesawat kertas itu. Lalu dengan polosnya,Ia amati benda itu baik-baik dengan kedua bola mata _amnestyst_ miliknya. Kemudian Ia bangkit dan menatap keluar jendela, memastikan bahwa pemilik barang itu masih terjaga disana. Tapi begitu kepala kecilnya terdongkak keluar, ia tidak mendapati siapapun. Hanya kelopak bunga _kokoro_ yang berasal dari pohon besar disamping rumah sakit itu yang menebarkan keanggunannya. Yugi memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Huh ? Kalau tidak dari luar,lalu siapa pemilik pesawat kertas ini ?" tanya malaikat kecil itu bingung. Kemudian ia kembali duduk bersandar diranjang. Ia amati sekali lagi benda itu. Lalu Yugi membuka lipatan kertas itu perlahan dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat begitu melihat kata yang terbaca disana.

"_Hallo_"

Begitu tulisnya. Yugi memutar bola matanya tidak mengerti. Lalu tanpa waktu banyak,ada sebuah pesawat kertas lagi dari luar jendela yang mendarat kearah pangkuan malaikat kecil itu.

"Ada lagi ?" ucap anak itu bingung, lalu Ia membuka lagi lipatan pesawat kedua.

"_Kamu kesepian ya ?_"

Yugi mengekerutkan dahinya. Tapi kemudian Ia tertunduk sesaat. Ya , anak kecil satu ini memang sangat kesepian. Hampir 5 tahun dirumah sakit,semuanya terlihat sama. Majalah yang sama , makanan yang sama , langit yang sama. Sekali-kali ia ingin melihat kehidupan diluar sana , merasakan jerih payah setiap orang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Tapi apa ? Ia hanya bisa diam diruangan yang tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan luasnya dunia ini. Ia mengangguk pelan dengan sedih.

"Iya,aku kesepian" bisiknya piluh. Pesawat kertas ketiga pun meluncur meraihnya dan membuka lipatan itu.

"_Kau menginginkan teman ?_" Yugi sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Hatinya berdegup kencang , namun keinginan itu sendiri perlahan sirna ditiup angin malam. Ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan sesosok teman yang diinginkannya kalau cuma diam diruangan itu. Terkunci rapat dari dunia luar.

"Ngg,iya" jawab Yugi polos. Raut mukanya semakin tidak tergambar,Ia betul-betul kesepian dan mengharapkan sosok ideal didepan matanya. Pesawat keempat muncul.

"_Kalau aku jadi temanmu bagaimana?_" Hati Yugi berdegup kencang. Hatinya semakin tidak tenang, keringat dingin membasahi mukanya yang pucat. Ia pun berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Bagaimana kalau temannya itu bukan manusia ? Bagaimana kalau temannya itu setan ? Apakah dia akan diseret keneraka ? Huh, Ia sudah mati rasa dengan semua itu. Didunia kecil milik Yugi,ia hanya sebatang kara.

"Mau" jawab Yugi dengan tulus. Ia tersenyum kecil begitu menjawabnya. Tapi kali ini diluar dugaan, pesawat kertas kelima,keenam dan seterusnya berterbangan memenuhi ruangan Yugi. Anak mungil itu langsung terkejut saat kamarnya dipenuhi pesawat-pesawat kertas yang terbang melayang sampai akhirnya jatuh didekat Yugi, anak itu pun mengambilnya dan membuka lipatannya satu persatu.

"_Aku senang karena kau mau menjadi temanku_"

"_Ayo kita ukir kenangan indah bersama_"

"_Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai hari itu_"

"_Aku akan segera datang menemui kamu_"

"_Yugi Mutou_"

Tiba-tiba dari luar jendela, seorang anak melompat masuk kedalam kamar rawat Yugi. Anak polos ini cukup terkejut begitu orang itu mendarat dengan mulus lalu bangkit berdiri menunjukan rupanya,ditangan terdapat sebuah pesawat kertas. Ia tersenyum tulus pada Yugi. Anak polos itu pun terkesima dengan orang dihadapannya. Serasa berkaca, sosok itu serupa dengan dirinya.

"Apa kau yang melempar pesawat-pesawat kertas ini ?" tanya Yugi polos pada sosok itu. Tadinya Ia kira sedang bermimpi, tapi itu mustahil. Dirinya yang selalu terkurung diruangan itu sedikitnya bisa membedakan mimpi dan nyata.

"Ya,itu aku." Jawab orang itu singkat,lalu Ia berjalan menghampiri Yugi. Dulu sang kakek tercinta pernah mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya,baru saja Ia berpikir begitu tapi…senyuman sang pemuda yang begitu tulus seakan menghinnotis pandangannya yang terdalam. Sosoknya yang hampir serupa dengan dirinya seakan mempertemukan kedua belah takdir menjadi satu. Kini pemuda itu semakin dekat dengannya, ia duduk disisi ranjang Yugi. Lalu tangan kanannya meraih pipi pucat milik Yugi. Dielusnya perlahan untuk mengantarkan sebuah kehangatan pada belahan pipinya yang dingin. Kemudian sang pemuda mengecup lembut dahi Yugi.

"Terima kasih,Yugi. Kau telah menunggu saat ini lama sekali ya" bisiknya lembut meluluhkan hati polos Yugi. Anak itu pun menatap lekat kedua bola mata milik pemuda itu. Ia merasa tertarik dengan pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Kau siapa ? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" tanya Yugi tersenyum menyambut ramah kehadiran pemuda itu. Anak yang serupa dengan Yugi itu tertawa kecil.

"Perkenalkan,namaku Yami. Aku adalah bintang pengabul permohonan" jawab pemuda bernama yami itu tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengelus rambut Yugi perlahan.

"Bintang pengabul permohonan ? Tapi seharusnya di siang hari tidak ada bintang" jawab Yugi polos,ia menunjuk kearah luar jendela,memberitahukan yami bahwa hari masih siang.

"Aku adalah bintang yang hebat,jadi bisa datang kapan pun walau hari masih siang seperti ini" jawab Yami tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak menyangka malaikat kecilnya ini begitu polos. Ia lalu mendekap lembut kembarannya. Ia menenggelamkan mukanya pada helaian rambut indah milik Yugi. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut sang Gabriel.

"Kau akan menjadi temanku,kan ? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku,kan ?" tanya Yugi memastikan. Hatinya dilanda khawatir bila jawabannya adalah tidak. Tapi bagaimana kalau jawabannya iya ? Tentunya itu akan menjadi hari-hari bahagia bagi anak polos macam Yugi.

"Tenanglah,Yugi. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,aku bersumpah demi pesawat kertas ini. Ini adalah alat untuk berkomunikasi bagiku." Jawab Yami mendekap Yugi semakin erat tidak mau lepas. Membiarkan anak kecil itu merasakan hangat tubuh sang kembaran yang dinantikannya.

"Berkomunikasi,huh ? Apa semua bintang seperti itu ?" tanya Yugi kemudian semakin tertarik dengan cerita bintang dari Yami.

"Tidak,hanya bintang hebat sepertiku" jawab Yami penuh percaya diri, Yugi tertawa kecil melihat selerah humor kembarannya "Kalau ada masalah,tulislah permohonanmu disebuah kertas lalu lipat menjadi pesawat kertas dan lempar sejauh mungkin. Permohonanmu pasti terkabul" lanjut Yami sambil memberikan Yugi tiga buah lembar kertas putih biasa. Yugi memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos lalu mengambil ketiga kertas itu.

"Tapi ini hanya kertas biasa…" bisik Yugi sembari menatap kembarannya itu dalam-dalam. Memohon sebuah jawaban walau hanya satu kata dari bibir sang kembaran.

"Oh,tidak bisa. Kertas punyaku berbedah dari kertas biasa, tapi ingat. Kau harus benar-benar menuliskan apa yang kau harapkan segenap hati, Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Dan aku masih punya banyak kok" jawab Yami sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kertas lagi dari sakunya dengan pose sekeren mungkin.

Yugi tersenyum ramah.

.

.

.

Sejak itu,Yami sering sekali datang mengunjunginya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan penghuni rumah sakit kecuali Yugi. Ia selalu datang lewat jendela,walau terkesan tidak sopan. Tapi tetap saja Yugi dengan senang hati menerima kehadirannya. Setiap hari,Yami selalu melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menghibur hati kecil sang Gabriel. Dengan kertas itu pun,Yugi menuliskan bermacam-macam keinginannya. Misalnya saja kue brownies yang sejak lama diinginkannya, buku komik kesukaannya , dan macam-macam permintaan lainnya.

Semakin hari,ia merasa semakin dekat dengan Yami. Sang kembaran yang gayanya lebih gaul dibandingkannya. Tapi Yami dengan tulus selalu menemaninya. Setiap hari hampir saja jejaknya ketahuan Mana yang sembarangan mendobrak pintu kamar rawat Yugi. Kalau tidak bersembunyi dibalik selimut Yugi, maka Yami akan bersembunyi dikolom ranjang dengan cepat. Yugi sampai dikirai mengandung oleh Mana karena selimut yang dipakainya untuk menutupi Yami sekaligus sebagian dari tubuhnya terlihat seperti perut ibu hamil.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan Yugi mulai merasakan perasaan baru. Perasaan yang tidak bisa ditutupi sejak pertama kali ia bertemu sang kembaran yang kepribadian sesungguhnya sangat misterius itu.

.

.

"Yami …" bisik Yugi lirih. Dibalik pemandangan senja sore yang begitu elok dan indah, angin dingin berhembus kencang dari jendela ruang rawat Yugi. Ia tengah menikmati dekapan hangat Yami yang duduk dibelakangnya. Yami mendekap Yugi seakan tidak mau melepas belahan dirinya.

"Ada apa,Yugi ?" balas Yami seraya membelai lembut rambut Yugi. Anak itu senang sekali dengan perlakuan itu. Ia pun memejamkan mata dan menikmati belaian lembut dari Yami.

"Aku membutuhkanmu,aku menyukaimu,aku…mencintaimu Yami" bisik Yugi pelan. Yami sedikit terbelalak dengan pernyataan perasaan dari Yugi. Kemudian raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi lembut berubah menjadi rasa kecemasan. Ia pun memejamkan matanya,berusaha mencerna jawaban apa yang seharusnya ia berikan.

"Yugi,kenapa kau berpikir demikian ? Kita ini hanya sebatas teman…" jawab Yami pelan berusaha tidak menyakiti perasaan Yugi karena penolakannya itu. Yugi membuka lagi matanya, rasa kecewa tergambar dimukanya.

"Tidak bisakah..kau melihatku sebagai kekasih. Selama ini aku selalu kesepian,tidak ada yang pernah melihatku disini selain Mana,tapi kau berbedah. Aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi siapapun. Apa kau tidak menyukaiku karena …penyakit ditubuhku ini ?" bisik Yugi parau, Suaranya terlihat sangat sedih dan kesepian. Yami tidak tega mendengarnya.

"Tidak sama sekali,Yugi. Aku tidak peduli soal penyakitmu,atau seberapa jelek dirimu dimata orang,kau selalu menjadi temanku nomor satu,Yugi. Percayalah" ucap Yami berusaha menenangkan Yugi. Didekapnya anak itu semakin erat. Belaian demi belaian terasa sekali bergerak lembut dalam helaian rambut anak polos Gabriel.

"Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima perasaan suka dariku ? Ayo jawab, Yami !" kini nada bicara Yugi semakin keras. Ia masih saja ngotot tentang perasaan kecilnya. Yami menghelai nafas panjang.

"Hihihi,sebenarnya jawabanku masih rahasia,Yugi" jawab Yami dengan nada centil supaya berkesan sedikit konyol dan membuyarkan suasana yang tidak mengenakan tadi. Yugi sweetdrop sesaat,tapi kemudian ia percaya dengan ucapan Yami.

"Dirahasiakan ? Kapan kau akan memberitahukan jawabannya,aku ngak sabar menunggu" keluh Yugi cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Yami yang sedikit maniak jadi deg-degan melihat pipi gembungnya yang imut.

"Hahahaha, kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukannya saat Natal nanti,aku berjanji" jawab Yami kemudian mengecup pipi Yugi dengan lembut. Yugi memejam matanya menikmati ciuman yami yang begitu nyaman baginya.

"Ngg…janji ya. Ngak boleh bohong" bisik Yugi dengan polosnya. Yami mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hari ini Yami tidak datang ya ?" pikir Yugi. Semenjak hari itu,Yami tidak tampak lagi. Hatinya mulai cemas, apa Yami akan mengingkari janjinya ? Apa Yami akan pergi meninggalkannya ?

Dilihatnya baik-baik tumpukan pesawat kertas yang sudah dibuatnya,jumlahnya tidak terhitung dan menggunung disudut ruangan. Yugi memohon pada perawat Mana dan lainnya untuk tidak membuangnya,karena itu adalah …

Satu-satunya penghubung Yugi dengan Yami.

_Krieeeet …_

"Mutou, saya datang membawakan informasi penting" sapaan Mana membuyarkan lamunan Yugi. Anak yang sedari pagi cemas karena hilangnya sang belahan hati pun menoleh. Ia dapati perawat Mana sedang membawa sebuah dokumentasi yang kelihatannya sangat penting itu.

"Hemp,ada apa Mana ? Katakan saja" komentar Yugi lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada bantal empuk disana. Mana menghelai nafas panjang,raut mukanya terlihat tidak tenang,lalu dengan berat hati Ia pun mengucapkan sesuatu …sesuatu yang membuat Yugi lebih memilih mati dari pada hidup didunia ini.

"Yugi, dokter menganjurkanmu untuk operasi jantung. Setelah diteliti , penyakit syarafmu terpusat pada jantungmu yang sedikit bermasalah" jelas Mana pelan-pelan. Ia tahu bahwa anak polos satu ini terlalu berat untuk menerima kenyataan pahit seperti ini.

Yugi membiarkan Mana pergi dan memberinya waktu untuk berpikir. Ia memejamkan matanya, helaian nafasnya semakin berat. Detik-detik jarum jam terdengar jelas. Ia pun berpikir bagaimana konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya nanti. Operasi jantung …kedengarannya berat,taruhan nyawa,semuanya membuat pikiran Yugi semakin menggila.

Ia tatapi lagi tumpukan pesawat kertas beharga miliknya. Ia mengharapkan kehadiran yami disisinya sekarang. Sekalipun Yami anak misterius yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya, muncul tiba-tiba dan memngucapkan janji palsu. Tetap saja Yami berharga bagi Yugi. Keberadaan seorang pria yang begitu serupa baginya bagaikan takdir yang terus ingin digenggamnya sekalipun badai menerpa. Yami adalah bintang dihatinya.

Dengan berlinang air mata,ia pun menggenggam beberapa pesawat kertas itu. Ia genggam semakin erat sehingga bentuk pesawat kertas itu sedikit berantakan. Perasaannya hancur begitu menerima kenyataan bahwa Yami mengkhianatinya. Setiap permintaannya disana,tidak satupun terkabul dan hanya menjadi permohonan palsu. Pertanyaan kenapa dihatinya tidak bisa hilang. Air matanya terus bercucuran,sejak lama akhirnya ia bisa menangis seperti itu.

.

.

Operasi jantung pun dijalankan. Terakhir Yugi melihat sebuah calendar. 23 Desember .

.

.

_2 hari lagi hari Natal …_

.

.

_Katanya Yami akan memberitahukan jawabannya pada hari itu …_

.

.

_Tapi masa bodoh,toh dia sudah berkhianat …_

.

.

_Tapi kenapa hati ini terus menunggu kehadirannya ?_

.

.

_Kenapa ?_

.

.

Yugi membuka kedua matanya setelah lama terlelap dari pingsannya. Kedua mata amnestyst miliknya menatap lekat keseluruh ruangan. Rupanya operasinya sudah selesai,dan ia baru tersadar pada malam hari,tepatnya malam natal. 24 Desember. Jam menunjukan pukul 11.40.

Ruangan terasa gelap dan hampa. Ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya,serasa mati rasa. Yang didengarkannya hanya suara detakan jantung miliknya sendiri yang lemah. Matanya menatap lekat keluar,salju mulai turun. Warna putih polos salju memang tidak tertandingi keindahannya.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya pada kumpulan salju itu terhalang sesuatu yang yang tiba-tiba muncul dijendela. Yugi menatapi sosok itu, tidak begitu jelas karena pandangan matanya sangat kabur. Orang itu membawa sekarung barang-barang yang kelihatannya cukup berat. Kepalanya tertutupi sebuah topi bewarna merah,bajunya juga. Yugi mulai mengingat sesuatu,

"Santa ..?" bisiknya dalam hati. Sosok itu masuk keruang operasi Yugi,ia mendekati langkahnya pada Yugi tiak peduli seberapa berat bawaannya sekarang. Yugi menatapnya lemah, sosok yang parasnya belum bisa ditebak Yugi itu tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang membuat Yugi teringat pada seseorang…seseorang yang selalu ada disisinya disaat ia kesepian dan menjadi teman abadi dalam hidupnya.

"Ya..mi..?" guman Yugi pelan. Orang itu meletakan sekantong barang yang dibawahnya,lalu barang itu dikeluarkannya semua dengan asal-asalan. Dikeluarkan disekitar tubuh Yugi yang sedang berbaring lemah. Yugi melihat setiap inci barang-barang itu. Ada kue brownies….buku komik….lilin beruang….

Semua barang itu sama persis seperti yang dituliskan Yugi pada kertas pesawat buatannya. Ia kembali menatap figure yang sudah selesai mengeluarkan semua bawaannya itu. Ia tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yugi.

11.69

00.00

"Selamat hari natal,Mutou Yugi" bisiknya lembut. Air mata Yugi tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Air mata suci miliknya perlahan turun dari kelopak matanya yang indah. Ia begitu mengenali suara ini,suara yang sangat dinantikannya. Suara dimana Ia berusaha menghibur Yugi,suara dimana Ia berusaha berbagi cerita dengan Yugi,semuanya …

"Yami…" bisik Yugi ditengah isak tangisnya. Kini ia berusaha menatap seksama orang itu. Ya,dia Yami. Sosok yang membuatnya serasa sedang berkaca. Yami tersenyum ikhlas,ia pun membelai lembut rambut Yugi. Lalu tangannya meraih alat bantu nafas yang menutupi sebagian muka suci milik sang Gabriel.

"Sesuai janjiku,Yugi. Aku juga membutuhkanmu,aku juga menyukaimu,aku..mencintaimu Yugi" lanjut Yami lalu meraup bibir ranum Yugi yang belum pernah tersentuh siapapun. Ciuman lembut dari orang yang dicintai memang sangat membahagiakan Yugi. Ciuman pertamanya…juga terakhirnya.

"Yugi,maafkan aku karena aku telah meninggalkanmu cukup lama,tapi percayalah Yugi,cintaku hanya untuk dirimu seorang…"

"Aku juga..Ya..mi…"

"Semua permohonan yang kau inginkan dan tertulis dipesawat kertas itu sudah aku kabulkan semua. Ternyata permintaanmu cukup banyak,aku kerepotan mencarinya, Aku sampai dikirai banci karena membeli sebuah jepitan lho…"

"Ukh..ahaha…maaf…"

"Sebenarnya kertas-kertas itu adalah….nyawaku…"

"Eh…?"

"Setiap permohonan yang terkabulkan,maka setitik nyawaku akan berkurang. Dan sekarang nyawaku tidak banyak, aku bukan manusia sepertimu dan hanyalah sebuah bintang pengabul permohonan. Karena itu ini yang terakhir …"

Yami kembali mencium bibir merenspon sangat baik dan menikmati ciuman lembut dari kekasihnya. Ia menciuminya begitu lembut dan tulus. Lalu Ia melepas ciuman itu setelah tahu Yugi kehabisan nafas …

"Selamat tinggal,Mutou Yugi. Aku senang bisa terus bersamamu sampai saat ini" bisik Yami tersenyum tulus. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi bercahaya dan sangat menyilaukan. Perpisahan sudah didepan mata. Air mata Yugi semakin keras mengalir dan menggeleng-geleng. Tangannya menggenggap erat lengan Yami, ia betul-betul tidak ingin berpisah.

Kemudian sosok Yami lenyap.  
>Berganti menjadi serpihan debu berlian lalu terbang keluar dari jendela,menyusul teman-temannya dilangit. Yugi terdiam, ia memandangi langit bersalju itu. Air matanya terus mengalir dan mengalir, ia menggenggam erat semua hadiah-hadiah pemberian sang kekasih. Dengan segenap kekuatannya,ia bangkit berdiri,melepas benang infuse ditangannya,lalu berjalan tertatih-tatih menghampiri jendela. Ia meneliti semua bintang dilangit,mencari keberadaan sang kekasih.<p>

"YAMIIIIIIII …!"

.

.

.

.

"Perawat,hari ini saya datang untuk menjenguk anak saya,Mutou Yugi ,yang baru saja selesai dioperasi" seru seorang pemuda gagah yang tak lain adalah ayahnya Yugi. Setelah sekian lama, kali ini Ia ingin menjenguk putra kesayangannya. Ia yakin setelah operasi ini sukses,maka anaknya bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku tuan,tapi sepertinya anda tidak bisa menjenguknya" kata Mana yang baru saja turun dari tangga rumah sakit. Alis pemuda itu bertautan bingung. "Kenapa ?"

.

.

"Kemarin,tepat malam Natal,Mutou Yugi meninggal dunia"

.

.

.

Perawat Mana merahasiakan sesuatu,terakhir dilihatnya sang pasien kesayangan yang berparas lembut dan elok bagaikan malaikat itu. Ia terlihat duduk dipojok ruangan,disekelilingnya banyak kado hadiah mengelilinginya. Tangan anak itu menggenggam erat ribuan pesawat kertas yang selalu dipertahankannya sejak lama. Muka anak itu terlihat senyuman kecil.

_Untungnya pada saat itu, aku menyisakan setitik terakhir nyawa Yami. Yakni sebuah kertas pengabul permohonan itu, lalu aku berusaha mencari pensil dan menuliskan permohonan terakhirku. Aku pun melipatnya berbentuk pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya setinggi mungkin. Entah kenapa tenagaku perlahan menghilang, tapi aku tidak bersedih lagi. Karena permohonan terakhirku merupakan permohonan yang paling kuharapkan seumur hidupku._

"Biarkan aku bersama Yami untuk selamanya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/U : Hai minna san. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic Yu Gi Oh pertama saya. Plus ini adalah fanfic "deathchara" pertamaku. Jadi maklumilah kalau hancur. Mohon reviewnya ya dan maaf kalau kesalahan typo beredar luas disini. Saat pembuatan cerita ini aku mendengarkan lagu paper Plane by Rin Kagamine berkali-kali supaya jauh lebih menghayati. Proses pembuatannya sekitar dua jam saja. Aku sangat menyukai puzzleshipping karena itu semoga fansnya juga senang dengan kehadiran fanfic ini. Baiklah akhir kata, Sayonara~**


End file.
